Adizini Duskeater
Adizini Duskeater is an independent Diviner that serves as an assassin-for-hire in Flurutus. Adizini has also recently become the guild master of the independent guild, Lune Sorcellerie. Apperances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Adizini has always been a passive person, in certain social circles. She does not allow her own frustrations to show too outwardly to people around her and if she does, it's because she is feeling the most intense level of that emotion she can possibly feel. She has a stoic look on her face almost all of the time and does not take too lightly to jokes made about her. She doesn't consider herself a joke so, why would you? Adizini loves being an assassin and getting money but she hates chasing the prey itself because they always run away. If she ever found someone that didn't run away, she might not actually kill them. In many ways, because they run away, that gives her another reason to chase after them. Despite not caring for jokes made about her, she is an extremely abusive person and will not hesitate to hit, kick, or stab someone that she finds annoying. If they continue to get on her nerves, she prefers to torture them rather than not and if they don't ever stop being annoying, she will openly mention something about them that they may have told her in her private. She's probably someone you don't want to tell your secrets to. She will also take every opportunity to get back at you from a joke made at her (despite her being mostly passive about everything else). Regardless of this though, it is quite hard to annoy Adizini because she has a great deal of patience, making it extremely difficult for her to become annoyed or frustrated with you. However, because of the fact that she hates her elven background and people alike, she tries to stay away from people in general. She also rejects the idea of getting close with someone since she is scared of getting close to someone and then exploding on them. As such, has never had any long term relationships, and if she does, it is always because of lust. Special Form Her Lunar Elf Form is a special form only particular elves may take. This is an ability only to be seen in female elves but male elves have been known to have this potential as well. An elf is enveloped in the moonlight and it slowly absorbs the energy from it, quickly transforming them. They become covered in a dark sort of energy, and their eyes glow a white color. Adizini's entire body flows with wisps of void akehura, and she is covered in a special sort of armor that automatically deflects all smaller incoming attacks. Her speed and reaction time are sped up and her thinking accelerates to almost unearthly levels. The difficulty with this form is if not used when a full moon is out, it can quickly drain Adizini's energy and deplete her after she comes out of the form. Known Attacks/Abilities * Environment Adaption is a sort of inbred technique she has had since she was quite young. Adizini is able to adapt to any sort of environment that she is in, giving her the edge in battle. The only time this would fail her is if she was in space or if someone manages to seal/steal away her own oxygen. * Chloro Whip: By covering her arm or leg in the grass underneath her feet, she is able to stretch that part of her body to hit an enemy from far away. This technique will not be usable if there is no available grass around her to use. * Terra Exoskeleton: Using the earth around her, she is able to cover herself in rock, stone, or any other minerals, to increase her defense or her attacking power by smashing into her enemies. * Aero Infusion: She can cover herself in wind and her speed instantly increases from this. Using this, she can energize herself and give all of her physical attacks slicing and/or cutting power. She can use this attack to dodge any incoming attacks. If her oxygen is snuffed out, this technique will become useless. * Wings of Air: Adizini can create wings to travel around with using the air around her. These wings are only used for that purpose, however, and their speed can be increased with Adizini's previous technique. If the wings are hit or suffer any damage, they break apart and become useless. Like Air Infusion, she can only use this technique when there is air around her. * Earth Dive: Launching herself from high above, and then slamming into the ground, she ruptures the earth beneath changing part of the landscape. * Chloro-Aura: Adizini generates a strong, green, plant-like aura around her body, giving her enhanced strength and can cause plants to grow around her. She can also levitate in the air without the usage of her wings (although not very high) by lifting herself by the energy around her, and she can propel herself forward with the energy. Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Lunar Hand Blast: She can emit a small beam of lunar energy from one hand. She can make this attack stronger by focusing and bringing her hands together, and creating a larger beam of lunar energy from that. * Lunar Spike: Adizini is able to create a few small to medium sized spikes over a long distance and have them follow someone for a few yards. * Omni-Lunar Explosion: She covers her body in a large ball of lunar energy and then she explodes with the energy, covering all areas around her in violent wave. Background Ever since Adizini was younger, she hated the Elf culture. She did not care for anything concerning it. They had so many traditions that Adizini almost immediately felt herself being alienated when she didn't understand it. As she was growing, she was taught by many different people in the forest that her clan stayed in. Her mother and father were off most of the time doing things that didn't concern her. These caretakers of hers in her clan's village knew all about elven history and Flurutus in general so they taught her the ways of their people and what Flurutus was about. Instead of being interested in her own people, the stories of the outside world kind of interested her a little bit more. She remembered feeling so intrigued whenever she learned about the world but bored when she learned about the elves. The elves seemed to be a rather quiet race that didn't involve themselves in affairs outside of their own people. They also seemed to have an interesting peace treaty with the faeries who were apparently once their mortal enemies. Being born into the Duskeater clan, she was taught about the secret behind her own last name. There used to be elves that were so powerful that they could control the moon's light and use it as their own strength. That was the one thing that she thought was interesting out of everything that she learned about her own people. Specifically, the Duskeater clan were people that ate darkness itself and converted it into strength all the while using the moon as an added supplement. However, eating any element, in these days, is only specific to particular half breeds so unfortunately for her, she couldn't do that. However, she was told that she had a certain brimming potential to become a Lunar Elf. Lunar Elves were almost extinct now but thanks to good genes and things like that, some were being born to this day. Adizini was one of the few female elves that had this strength, and so, they began to train her to control such strength. Unlike using a bow and arrows or things like that, Adizini took to the training rather easily and found herself mastering this Lunar Elf form when she was quite young. As time passed, Adizini became less and interested in what her own clan did and eventually, taking her own clothes and a few other useful things, she ran away from her own village. However, she was only 50 or so at the time and Adizini had never been that far outside of the Duskeater's village. Unfortunately for her, she didn't understand much of the outside world and was called out on being strange or sheltered to their ways many times during her travels. Luckily, like everything else, she picked up on the ways of the outside world quickly. Time began to pass again and she soon made friends with a few humans that she found shelter with. However, once again, she would find no happiness with them either. As she continued to get older and keep her younger form, the humans began to grow up and by the time she turned 100 years old, the entire family she had cared so much for had completely died out. Adizini realized that her being an elf must have been a curse since she could never spend any amount of time with anyone. She quickly became bitter about this and made an effort to lash out at people she came across. She slowly used this to her advantage and stole people's money and food, dashing off before they could even possibly catch her. Eventually, around the time she turned 150, she started to get called on for assassin for hire jobs. She was offered large sums of money for the things they asked her to do, and since she had nothing better to do, she took up these jobs. She quickly made a name for herself, and that attracted a lot of good and bad attention. The good attention was obviously welcome but the bad attention was certainly not. Her clan eventually found her shortly after she finished this one specific job. She claimed her money for it, and they tried to talk her back into coming with them to their village. Adizini refused and ignored them, walking away. This was the final straw in her trust of the elven people, however. As she turned her back to them, they attacked her, trying to force her to come back with them. To show them she was serious about not coming back, she fought them and defeated them all. By the time the battle was over, she had ended up killing some of her own clan members, and left all but one dead. She told them to go back to the village and tell those "old morons" that she was cutting ties with them forever. She also knew she had committed a taboo by killing some of her own people and decided this was the best course of action too. From that point on, after the elves left her alone, she was free to do whatever she wanted. She took up many different jobs and decide to stray away from people, becoming extremely distant to everyone and anyone she came across. She figured this was for the best since neither them nor her could get hurt by the passing of time. She bought herself some new clothes and completely threw away much of her own heritage. The only thing that she didn't throw away was her usage of Akehura and her own Lunar form. She used both of these things for assassinations and whatever else she needed to do. She had become extremely high profile in the underground world of assassins for hire. So much so that she was eventually called to the Fall Isles. While it was difficult to get there in the first place, she did because they offered an enormous reward to her. When she got there, they explained to her what she was to do. A Princess had escaped there recently and she was find her and kill her and anyone else connected to her. They had taken over this place quite a long time ago and while mostly everyone here was their slaves, they didn't want the Princess to come back to try and save everyone. Adizini agreed and is currently searching for Alyssa, feeling as though she is getting closer and closer to her every day... She has dedicated herself to finding this Princess and bringing her down, for whatever reason. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Elves Category:Teddy-Daimyo